It's Raining
by glitterscarves
Summary: Harry gets wet after work, Draco tries to make him feel better. FLUFF DM/HP


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters or locations.**

**Wow, feeling soppy. Here is the result.**

* * *

His face had been beaten by the vicious winds outside making his cheeks a cherry red, his hair was gelled to his head by the rain that ran in drops down his face, he had removed his glasses and I was intensely fascinated by the delicate jewels of water that clung to his long, thick eyelashes.

"It's raining really heavily out there," he exclaimed, dumping his saturated jacket on the kitchen table and throwing his bag on the couch as he kicked off his shoes.

"So you scatter your wet things over our apartment?" I reply, the sarcasm leaking out.

"No, that was just to annoy you. Seems unfair you have been hovelled up here all day while I have been fighting the elements."

"Well looks like the elements have won," I smirked, running my fingers through his hair and sending drops of moisture soaring through the air.

He sighed and curled up the couch, pulling his legs up to remove his socks which he then threw across the rooms.

I was well aware he was being deliberately messy to irritate me, a signal he wanted attention. His childish approach would normally rile me but his pretend misery stricken face seemed to stir something a little different in me this evening…

"Maybe you should have a shower?" I suggested, standing behind him and kneading his knotted shoulders lovingly with experienced fingers.

"Maybe…" he replied, taking my left hand and pressing lazy kisses over it as he leant his head back against me. His emerald eyes catching my smouldering grey ones.

"Go on," I urged him.

"Fine! Going," he said melodramatically as he marched to the bathroom.

Smiling I followed him.

"I don't remember giving you an invitation Malfoy," he said as I closed the door behind myself, locking it.

"It's not a party without a Malfoy, Potter."

He laughed and turned the water on, brushing against me purposely as he pushed the button down hard. The jets of water spluttered roughly on the bottom of the bath.

Harry was grinning uncontrollably by this point as he tore his various layers from his body, a sweater, shirt and t-shirt all landing at his feet. His eyes linked to mine he wiggled suggestively from his black slacks and stood, arrogantly proud in the way I had taught him with a fool's grin plastered on his features.

Lastly, he hooked the waistband of his loose white boxers and slid them to his ankles and with a wink, immersed himself under the continuous streams of water.

Hurriedly, I ripped the fabrics from my body, angered by their restrictive properties and leapt in behind Harry.

My lips found his before he was really aware of my body beside him, hungrily devouring him as he moaned softly into my mouth. His eagerness nectar to my starving body, his soft, water logged skin a delight to my adventurous fingers.

Fingertips danced over my back finally finding respite tangled in my hair as he kissed me back hard, whispering my name.

"So enthusiastic," I said softly, flourishing his dripping skin tauntingly with kisses.

"We haven't all week," he groaned. "Don't tell me you didn't miss it Dray…"

"I never said I didn't," I replied journeying lower, my lips now attacking his chest.

He stopped talking, his hands bracing himself against the slippery glass screen and the cool tiled walls, dripping with condensation.

My lips danced down his chest, lapping at the sides of the small strip of hair that led to my ultimate destination and then jumped to his thighs.

"Tease," he stuttered out as I languidly licked the never ending drops of water cascading down his legs.

I chuckled softly to myself, beginning to nibble the sensitive flesh gently much to Harry's delight who panted lightly. Occasionally unidentifiable syllables would slip from his heavenly mouth but I knew from past experience there was nothing comprehensible in his mutterings.

Finally I sated myself with his golden thighs and let my hands take his weeping erection, running my fingers delicately over it as he yelped out my name in surprise.

Grinning I took him into my mouth, as his hands rooted themselves to my scalp as he frantically mumbled and murmured my name and an assortment of expletives.

Suddenly, he pulled my head backwards and forced me to stand.

Without a word his lips sealed over mine and then trailed downwards, over my shoulder planting wet kisses as they journeyed over the expanse of my skin.

Gracefully, he began to kneel down.

"Close your eyes," he said softly, the deep tones of his voice causing goose pimples to spread over my skin.

Suspense tickled over me as I awaited his touch and occasionally a shiver would take over my body.

Although I had my eyes firmly shut I knew exactly what his face looked like. His lips would be parted and a perfect shade of pink and his eyes would have a film of lust over them but would still be glittering obscenely.

Then the door opening and closing woke me from my musings.

"Potter!" I shouted, realising he was clearly punishing me for taking my time.

Impatiently, I shut off the water and roughly dried myself, mumbling under my breath, as my arousal seemed so intent upon not faltering in the slightest.

When I entered the bedroom he was lying back on top of the duvet with his hands behind his head, an enormous egotistic smile smeared across his smug face.

"Hey Dray," he said, his grin not lessening in the slightest.

"You're a bastard Potter."

"No I am not, my parents were married when I born was Malfoy."

Sighing, I opened the wardrobe pretending to look for clothes.

Then his hands were on my sides, walking lightly upwards to my shoulders.

"Somebody's in a mood," he singsonged behind me.

I tried hopelessly to continue my aloof appearance but it was unachievable when he ran the point of his tongue down my spine, my body squirming.

Trying to regain some of my usual dominance I whipped around and led him forcibly to the bed, pushing him sharply down on the mattress.

Potter did not look defeated, more pleased but I decided this small annoyance could be ignored for the moment and climbed on top of him.

He attempted to push up against me but I captured his wrists and squeezed them tightly, "Stop moving Potter."

He let out a cry like a distressed kitten but stilled, his face transforming to become more focused than amused.

I stood up, moving away from him with a grin.

Now he looked horrified.

"Dray…" he whined, his face pleading.

"Don't you dare move, I'll know if you do… I will be back in a couple of seconds. Relax…"

The tension is in his body lessened but he looked at me warily as I departed.

Armed with my wand, I came back into the room to find him completely still with his eyes staring intently at the door.

With a quick flick, his wrists were bound but he was not frightened. He trusted me.

Another wave of my wand caused him confusion. He looked at me as though he were expecting something that had not happened.

Once again I straddled over him, gripped his erection and adjusted myself so I was hovering above it.

"Dray…what are you doing?"

Deciding to show rather than explain, I pushed myself downwards and he groaned deeply, his emerald eyes rolling back in their sockets.

"Do not move Harry," I said breathlessly.

He nodded, his face flushed and shiny.

At first I moved teasingly slowly but as I grew closer the possibility of going at a gradual pace seemed suddenly incomprehensible so eventually I was moving so sharply Harry seemed unable to do anything but make delightful noises and breathe.

Finally with a strangled cry and a brave thrust upwards Harry came, his body falling limp as I coated my stomach and his with my own release.

Exhausted I rolled over to lie beside him, my heart thudding loudly in my chest.

"Dray…"

"What?" I mumbled, my face burrowing itself in his shoulder.

"Clean up," he poked me gently.

"You do it," I said, yawning. "I did all the work…"

"But…"

"You're an adult act like it Potter."

"Back to cranky again I see."

I was much too tired to have an immature argument about my moods so I continued to nuzzle into his shoulder, opting to ignore the drying semen on my belly.

Finally, as I knew he would, Harry waved his arm and the mess was gone.

"Dray?"

"What!"

"That was good…"

"Shut up Potter before I murder you."

He snorted.

"Better wizards than you have tried and failed…"

"True but they did not have the advantage of being able to reduce you to a quivering mass of arousal…"

"Okay you win."

"Can my prize be you shutting up?"

"Sure."

"Potter!"

**

* * *

**

Review Pwease

**And I realise this is pure fluff but it's nice to read some cute stuff sometimes right? ^^**


End file.
